So deep in you
by bluehaze005
Summary: Sometimes what we wish for can come true, such in the case of Devi and Johnny; DEFINATLY changing their lives and receving what they asked for. R&R :) Rated for potty mouthing
1. Default Chapter

((Author's note: Well, well, well look at who is back! I've decided to take some time off from drawing my comic books and write more fan fiction! As I said, this one is a lot different than Resurrection of the Fallen..it's actually lighthearted! I haven't done much as far as thinking into this one's plot but I've got some time ( so here we go and enjoy! Please R&R as always!))  
  
Devi awoke to the shrilled sound of her rather pieced together looking alarm clock roughly at noon. Half awake, she swiped at the machine sending it against the wall, as it broke in the same places at it did every day.  
  
" Damn it..I really need to nail that thing down." she groaned, sitting up dressed in the clothing she wore the previous day having crashed into her bed from spending half the night ravenously painting a portrait of a twisted looking man that seemed to haunt her artwork lately. She stretched, standing up and tip toed across her room, stepping over piles of clothing and scattered art tools to her window, carefully drawing up the blinds allowing the blinding sun in and rubbing her growling stomach. " I wonder if Tenna feels like getting break..er..lunch." She thought to herself looking at her phone.  
  
Across town, a similar Saturday morning wake up was going on as well..  
  
" GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!" screamed Johnny, clutching his forehead as he glared up at the poorly nailed down beams of wood over the head of his bed standing a mere few inches from his ripped apart pillow used clearly for storage purposes. " Why the HELL did I put those things there?!" He groaned rubbing the place where he violently hit, crawling off the instable frame of his bed and walking up stairs muttering darkly to himself.  
  
" Ah I see you slept! Good for you dear boy, how long has it been since the last you rested..two weeks?" The voice of Reverend Meat echoed through the upper level of the house as Nny kicked the door of the basement open, still holding his head and making his way to the refrigerator in hopes of finding ice.  
  
" Oh looky there Johnny my boy, you CAN still feel!" the Burger boy said once more as Johnny glared over at him with a bag of frozen peas against his head, flipping him a gesture with his hand.  
  
" Oh fuck yourself you..Burger person." He hissed slamming the refrigerator door sending a few glasses that sat on the top of it to the floor, shattering.  
  
" Oh feel that Nny, feel that rage! You can't stop yourself from feeling!" Reverend Meaty called out gleefully as Johnny gritted his teeth and stormed out of the kitchen towards the door, throwing the peas to the ground and grabbing his coat as he walked by. " Where are you going son? I do hope it's for food..you're beyond the point of emaciation now.." The doll called off once more. Johnny shuddered and placed his hand on the doorknob, spinning around and glaring towards his kitchen.  
  
" WHAT THE FUCK DOES IT MATTER TO YOU?! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE DAMN IT!" He bellowed. Kicking the door open, though before he could leave, the Burger boy called out at him again, his gleeful tone of voice not fading.  
  
" Okay Nny! Just remember to have fun!"  
  
Johnny growled in anger, storming outside and slamming the door.  
  
" Spooky dares you to get the Lumber Jack special and cover it in ketchup." Tenna said, gleefully squeaking the little skeleton doll as she and Devi sat at a baby blue booth inside of a 1950's themed diner. Devi lowered her menu and glared at her friend saying nothing in response.  
  
" Actually, he says to get the chicken fingers and cover them in syrup and the little packets of Jam over here." Tenna added.  
  
" I've got a finger for Spooky.." Devi said coolly looking away from her menu once more, Tenna grinned.  
  
" Looks like SOME ONE is a little cranky today." She beamed leaning in towards Devi and pinching her cheek like a baby.  
  
" Stop it or I will shove this spoon down your throat." Devi warned backing away and sighing, putting the menu down. " I'm just totally sick of working all the time and never really getting to rest anymore..I love painting don't get me wrong but I'm just feeling like a total slave to the canvas more than usual lately, there's this image I keep on painting all the time..of this man, this..twisted looking man, and no matter how many times I paint him it never feels right and I have to keep painting and painting. It's like I'm haunted. You have no idea how much I sometimes wish I was someone else." She groaned slamming her head down on the table, causing the glasses of water to shake. Though, before Tenna could answer, the little bell of the door tinkled as Johnny walked in with his hands in his pockets, eyes to the ground avoiding contact with anyone and waiting to get seated.  
  
" Holy shit..really hot guy at twelve o'clock." She whispered eyeing Johnny up and down a few times. Devi lifted her head and looked at her friend with a queer look, not seeing who she was looking at.  
  
" Eh?" She said turning around, though wishing she hadn't. Her eyes grew as large as saucers, mouth gaping.  
  
" I saw him first Dev, back off.." Tenna playfully warned, not sensing the fear in Devi.  
  
" Oh fuck." Devi squeaked shaking slightly " It's him.." then dove under the table as he began to walk over following the waitress dressed in a poodle skirt, oblivious to the two. Tenna looked under the table, seeing Devi clinging to her leg in fear and finally catching on.  
  
" Shit..THAT'S the Nny guy?" She whispered deeply, watching Johnny discretely. Devi nodded in fear. " Damn.." She replied, now staring at Johnny again, " He's pretty damn sexy.." Devi glared, slapping Tenna's leg causing her to shout, catching Johnny's attention as he walked by, stopping and looking down at her queerly.  
  
" Pardon my lack of manners but, are you alright miss?" He asked lifting an eyebrow, as Tenna looked up at him half in fear, half awestruck.  
  
" Y-yeah I'm f-fine no worries.." She answered, kicking Devi who squeaked. Johnny blinked and looked at the table, kneeling down to his knees, seeing Devi cowering in the corner. His eyes widened as his own mouth dropped open.  
  
" D-Devi?" He whispered softly, tilting his head and smiling weakly, then receiving a blow in the face with her boot.  
  
((Author's note: End chapter one! Pay close attention to some of the dialogue in this chapter, there's a LOT of foreshadowing ::grins:: Chapter two will be up soon, and please R&R...Your reviews on Resurrection made me smile ( )) 


	2. Two souls, one wish

Johnny fell backwards against the bar stool connected to the ground behind him, causing the elderly man who sat at top the red fake leather seat to drop his coffee, spilling all over himself and Nny.  
  
" JESUS CHRIST!" he howled as the scalding liquid rushed over him, grabbing his head and coiling up into a small ball. The man looked down shocked turning to Tenna then back to Nny. The entire diner fell at a stand still as Devi slowly emerged from her hiding place, wearing a semblance of a smile on her lips.  
  
" Now remember this pain Johnny my dear, remember it well. If you ever come near me again that pain will be a thousand times worse." She coolly whispered. The man looked down pathetically at Nny again, shooting a glare at Devi and dropping a few napkins down on him. Johnny looked up at the man, eyes filled with transient rage, soon melting into shock from the kindness.  
  
" A thousand apologies lad, I should have been holding onto my cup tighter." The weathered voice of the man cracked as he smiled lightly.  
  
" No, it's not your fault uh...sir. It was that bitch beneath the table here who fucking KICKED ME FOR JUST SAYING HI." Nny hissed, turning serpent eyes on Devi, who glared at him standing up and kicking him again; this time in the groin as hard as she could. Nny's eyes widened in the sudden rush of uncalled for pain as he yelped, crossing his legs and falling to his side, shuddering. Every man in the diner cringed, feeling his pain.  
  
" Now miss! That was COMPLETELY rude! You owe this poor boy an apology!" The old man shouted breathlessly picking up the cane that rested beside him and pointing it at her. Her eyes widened, mouth gaping and not believing what filth had just come to her ears.  
  
" Excuse me sir?! APOLOGIZE TO HIM!? He fucking tried to KILL ME A FEW MONTHS AGO! What the fuck should I do ANYTHING that resembles an apology after the fucking hell he PUT ME THROUGH?! He DESERVES what he got!" She screeched; voice cracking a few times, Johnny stood up slowly glaring darkly at her. " HE'S THE REASON I WISH I WAS SOMEONE ELSE!" She added, looking him squarely in the eyes. Her hand suddenly cut through the air, though he was faster than she was...hand snapping up and catching her wrist before she could strike him.  
  
" The least you could do is try to pretend that I APOLOGIZED for what I DID." He hissed loudly, leaning in towards her face. She gritted her teeth, giving him a death glare and digging her nails into his hand as hard as she could. He winced lightly, trying not to show his discomfort as they pierced his skin. " You don't think I don't wish I was fucking someone else too?!" He concluded staring at her for a few moments of intense silence. Unnoticed, a few small droplets of his blood dripped onto her fingertips and beneath her nails.  
  
" Be careful what you wish for..." The old man ambiguously injected into the heavy silence. Johnny broke away from her death glare and looked back at him though as soon as he looked away, her free hand sailed through the air, striking his face and snapping his neck the other way.  
  
" ALRIGHT THAT'S IT! THAT IS IT! I'M FUCKING SICK OF THIS GAME! I QUIT! I'M NOT GOING TO SIT HERE AND TAKE THIS ABUSE ANYMORE! FUCK!" He shouted, releasing her wrist. His hand softly bleeding, and mixed with her sweat. Before she could respond, he turned tail and stormed out of the diner. Everyone looked at her making her uncomfortable.  
  
" Mind your own FUCKING business...I wouldn't stare at YOU if the same thing happened." She hissed in a warning tone, as everyone turned away; all but the old man, who wore a mysterious smirk, looking down at the oblivious- to-her blood stains on her hand and clouts wedged beneath her nails.  
  
" Oh what a perfect set up we have here..." He whispered, his smile turning more malicious as he turned around whistling a little tune. Tenna stared blankly at Devi with fear in her eyes, shuddering and breathing heavily.  
  
" C- C'mon lets go..." She squeaked dashing out the door. Devi looked at her shrugged and walked non-chalantly out of the door.  
  
"Have a nice day my boy?" Reverend Meats voice squeaked happily as Johnny swung the door open later that evening, carrying a black bag messily packed with bloody blades and knives. He growled lightly, dropping the bag to the floor as the weapons spilled out and flinging himself onto the couch.  
  
" Wouldn't YOU like to know." He hissed looking in the direction of Reverend's voice.  
  
" Went to the dance club I see! But oh you didn't dance? What a pity, you should have! You need to go out and have fun!" Meat's voice rang gleefully.  
  
" You know, why the fuck do you bother asking me how my day was when you already fucking KNOW WHAT I DID?!" Johnny shouted, throwing one of his closest knives to the wall.  
  
" Because what you did and how you feel are two different things. Yes, I know what you did today but I want to know how you FELT about it." Reverend replied.  
  
" Christ! You're more annoying than a High School counselor! " Nny screamed again with a growl. " Fine! Do you want to know how I FELT do you?! I FELT FINE! THERE YOU HAPPY?! I WAS AS HAPPY AS A FUCKING CLAM AS I DISEMBOWLED NEARLY EVERYONE WHO CAME NEAR ME!!!" He panted, gritting his teeth.  
  
" Ahhh wonderful. Feel that rage in you Johnny embrace it. It's what feeds you; what makes you be. That energy, those feelings...all crying to come out of you." Reverend replied once more in a voice so contented by Johnny's reply.  
  
" GAH! FUCK YOU! JUST FUCKING SHUT UP!" Johnny pleaded in a shriek, throwing his hands over his ears, and wincing as the small injury induced by Devi stung slightly as pressure was applied to it.  
  
" What happened there my boy?" Reverend queried calmly. Nny looked at his hand and glared. The abrasion was puffy and dark red...buzzing with strange pangs of pain he had never felt before.  
  
" I was hurt. That's all, now NO FURTHER QUESTIONS ABOUT IT." He hissed warningly at the doll sitting up and attempting to massage the pain away, which only made it worse.  
  
" Oh how the salt water of the ocean can heal any abrasion or cut...though with the price of an uncomforting sting that lasts for hours and sometimes days. It's uncanny how the salt of the ocean and human sweat are so much alike, in the excruciating pain factor and not the healing however. Tell me my boy, whose sweat runs in that cut? It doesn't feel like your own." Reverend Meat preached.  
  
" I SAID NO FURTHER QUESTIONS!" Johnny roared, throwing another knife at the wall.  
  
" It's that girls isn't it?" Reverend asked snidely ignoring Johnny's discomfort.  
  
" IF YOU FUCKING KNOW WHY DO YOU FUCKING ASK?! GOD DAMNIT YOU ARE SO IRRITATING! GO THE FUCK AWAY!" He bellowed, voice cracking and storming outside, slamming the door behind him. ((A/N: temper, temper...))  
  
" YOU CAN'T ESCAPE YOUR FEELINGS!" Reverend shouted after him once more with a snide tone, though Johnny didn't hear him. He sat down on the sidewalk looking up at the moon, beaming down; giving his skin a warm silver hue. He glared and looked away, down at the cuts from her nails on his hand again. Heaving a sigh, he calmed down some and looked back up at the moon again.  
  
" God I wish I was someone else..." He whispered in a meek, pleading voice. As soon as he spoke his wish though, the abrasions on his hand fiercely stung as if on fire and glowed dimly for a few short seconds. He blinked down at it wide eyed...mouth slightly gaping. " What...the hell just-" he started, though before he could finish, the entire world around him began to spin and twist in a sickening manner. A block of ice began to form in the pit of his stomach, making him nauseated. He groaned, trying to get to his wobbly feet as the world only spun faster and fast like an out of control carousel. Then, he shut his eyes as the ground quickly came up to meet him.  
  
" AARRRRGHHH!!!!" Devi screamed, as she trusted her paintbrush through the picture of the man that seemed to haunt her artwork on her canvas. " Who the hell ARE YOU!"  
  
She sighed harshly, grabbing her forehead and storming out onto her balcony immediately being bathed by the moonlight. As she looked up at the glowing orb in the sky she rubbed her hands up and down her arms trying to keep some warmth.  
  
" God I wish I was someone else...anybody." She whispered softly to herself. Then what felt like paint chips beneath her fingernails, pressed against her fingertips on her right hand. She paused and blinked, stretching her hand out towards the moonlight to get a better look. Suddenly, the clouts of Nny's blood, which she hadn't noticed, melted into cold liquid running down her hand. In horror her eyes widened.  
  
" What the Hell is this-" she started, though before she could finish, the entire world began to spin and twist in a sickening manner, much like a horrible carnival ride. Nauseated, her eyes narrowed, body moving as the world moved. Groaning she took a step backwards, and then much like Nny who lied only a mile or so away; fell to the ground of her balcony.  
  
((Author's note: Bum bum BUMMMM!!! What has happened to Johnny and Devi?! What was with that old man in the Diner?! WHY AM I HERE!!!! Sorry about the delay, I was over come with a touch of a writer's block. I have the story idea all straightened out, I just couldn't think of how to write the lead up and such. Anywho, Please continue to R&R your reviews made me smile like a little school girl ( And a special thanks to those of you who read my TERRIBLY depressing poem. )) 


	3. The boy who cried Devi

((Author's note: I'm terribly sorry this chapter sucks, I don't normally write so bad x.x; I 've been busy with school and stupid 'friend drama' (someone's dating someone who someone else likes and dear lord why do they interrogate me with their little problems and never listen to my advice x.x; ) Also, I've gotten QUITE a large case of writer's block. I'm sure after I get this chapter up though, I'll get back into my little realm of writing...don't abandon me! -sniff- please?))  
  
Devi opened her eyes later the next morning only to feel heavy and very odd. The sun beamed down into her eyes, leaving a terrible, sickening haze.  
  
" Ugh..." She thought. Not yet strong enough to sit up. " What the hell happened to me last night?"  
  
" Umm...Mr. Scary neighbor man sir? Johnny?" A small voice squeaked next to her. " Are you okay?" She blinked sitting straight up from an adrenaline shock looking all around, though immediately getting light headed and nauseated.  
  
"JOHNNY?! WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT PSYCHO?!" She screamed, though her voice was different, much deeper and raspier...almost masculine and oddly familiar. She blinked clutching her throat.  
  
Suddenly her vision began to clear as she noticed, the scenery had changed from the previous night. She was no longer on her balcony, but a sidewalk looking at a small, frightened boy who jumped as she screamed.  
  
" What...what are you talking about?" Squee asked backing away from her in fear. " You're not going to kill me are you? Schmee says you're a bad man..."  
  
Squee's words began to dissipate into nothing as Devi's mind began to race, putting the situation she was in together piece by piece; where she was lying, the boy next to her...then the final words she had spoken the night before echoed through her head. " God I wish I was someone else!" She whimpered lightly as her stomach did a sickening flip, slowly looking down at her body. As she weakly cried out, feeling terribly sick to her stomach, she had turned into Nny.  
  
" HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" She screamed, jumping very wobbly to her feet and swaying violently. Squee looked up at her, screamed, and ran away. She looked down at her hands, hoping to see her own paint stained ones but simply seeing Johnny's long slender fingers. Groaning nauseated like she turned around and ran towards the house she morbidly recognized as Johnny's. Though as 'her' hand touched the doorknob, a block of ice formed inside her outrageously hungry stomach.  
  
" Oh fuck..." She groaned, turning around and looking city ward. " If I'm him...than...he-" though before she finished, her panic arose to a ball in her throat preventing her from swallowing; immediately she fled from the door, tripping over her feet not used to the steel toe of the boots he wore, and sprinted full tilt towards the city.  
  
" Good God where am I?" Nny thought as he opened his eyes to see his surroundings too had changed from where had crashed the previous night. Sitting up he yawned, running his hand through his...surprisingly long hair. Confused he blinked and pushed his hair forwards, only to see long strands of magenta hair instead of his blackish blue spikes. He drew in a sharp breath and looked down at himself, clothed in those of Devi's he had seen on her the previous day.  
  
" Fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, OH FUCK!" He screamed in a higher feminine voice, and jumping up to his feet and wobbling. " THIS IS NOT WHAT I HAD IN MIND YOU GOD DAMNED...err...WHAT EVER GRANTED THIS WISH!" He added, going inside of 'his' apartment and slamming the screen door. Sure enough, as he looked around the apartment, he was inside Devi's body. He put his arms across his chest and held onto his shoulders, feeling awkward and somewhat dirty he had any contact whatsoever, even being trapped in her body, with her breasts. Immediately, he dropped his hands to his sides and sighed, flopping down onto the couch and resting his head on his fist, elbow on the couch's arm.  
  
" Of all the God damned wishes I have, why this one?" He muttered placing his boot heels on the coffee table in front of him. " Though I do have to admit, It's much more comfortable not hearing voices...well...except me talking to myself, err-roughly myself." He sighed then fell silent. Though suddenly a sharp, sickening thought raced through his mind causing his stomach to flip and twist inside.  
  
" Wait a minute, if I'm-...Oh God...DEVI!" He screamed leaping to his feet and racing out of the apartment building towards his own house.  
  
((Author's Note: Yes, yes I agree this is terribly slow, I can guarantee this is going somewhere though...-feels awful for writing something so boring.- )) 


End file.
